The Speed of Light
by Reverse Lucky Girl
Summary: Light is sick of the dreams, of Kira's mockery. "Oh, Kira," Light purrs. "Evil is fast, but Light is faster."  From an LJ prompt on dn kink.


Light is sick of this.

Sick of the dreams.

Sick of the mockery.

Sick of

_god_

_damn_

_Kira._

It's another dream, or hallucination, he doesn't know anymore. But it's his face, his body– he always had an attractive one, he can't help but note that even now– except for those eyes. Bright red. He'd compare them to blood if he didn't hate clichés.

_You think you're powerful?_ Kira purrs softly, padding towards him.

Always the same room. Always the bedroom L and Light share, only L isn't sleeping at the other end of the bed. Light is always sitting on the edge of the mattress in his day clothes. Kira is always too close for comfort. It's always just the two of them.

_Hmm~_ Kira sighs and stands before Light in all his evil glory. _I'm the true source of it, you know. You really can't compare..._

Light's heard it all before– Kira isn't very good at variety–but it still stings at his pride. He wants to tell Kira how hard he's working, how fucking difficult it is to hide his 'criminal' doings and still help lead the investigation team. Kira's never had to triple-encrypt and password lock his porn folders. Kira's never had to learn a whole new method of masturbation so he can hide his sexual release from both security cameras and an overly observant insomniac.

And Light considers all this, considers the evil twin standing inches from him. Feels himself growing more pissed off by the second, even though he isn't listening to whatever jerk-off thing Kira is saying.

His mind works fast. In the work of a moment, he's crafted a perfect plan of retaliation that also satisfies some of his suppressed carnal desires.

This is a dream, after all.

"Kira," he whispers softly, probably interrupting his clone's speech. "Come closer."

As arrogant and haughty as Light himself, Kira does so.

It's then that Light grabs him by the shoulders and yanks him forward, rolling at the same time so Kira is half-on, half-off the bed with Light stationed over him.

_What do you mean by th– _Kira starts to spit, but his voice abruptly changes into a gasp as Light reaches down and grabs at Kira's crotch.

Light's surprised at how quickly his twin becomes aroused, but then he figures that their bodies are probably correlated to each other in some way, so each responds to the other. They are one and the same, after all.

"Oh, Kira," he purrs in the same manner as his counterpart had. "Evil is fast, but Light is faster."

He doesn't give Kira time to enjoy the pun, quickly beginning to strip his other self in a practical manner. Whenever Kira tries to retort, he reaches back and rubs the other's hard-on with the heel of his hand. Funny, he never thought he'd see his counterpart mewl like a kitten. Or arc up so shamelessly. Or–

_Shit, this is kind of hot._ Light thinks.

He's a little less businesslike now, a little more intimate. He can't help it. Kira's just so... irresistible, not unlike Light likes to think he, himself is. The pressed white collared shirt Kira wore lay open, revealing a pale, well-sculpted chest– god, did Light's (identical) nipples look that delectable in real life?

Kira's hips thrust instinctively as Light moved himself a little further down, carefully keeping his own groin about a foot above his twin's. He needed to keep his head, as it was obvious that Kira was totally lost. He needed to. _Mmm._ Now what was that. Friction. That.

Kira didn't seem so lost now. He smiled deviously up at Light, and somehow he'd contorted himself a bit so their hard-ons were touching– well not really touching because they wore jeans but no one cared about specifics by then– and there was something about their eyes locking that opens up a current between them and Light lost himself

He grinds down against his other half, who does some sort of movement back that makes sparks flash behind his eyes. And he's crouched over Kira, biting and sucking but not kissing, he's not that far gone yet.

They're both rubbing their hands over each other now. Chests, stomachs, tickling over ribs and shoulder blades. It feels sort of natural, like they should have done this before. Almost like they're friends, that special variety of best friend that you can experiment with, without repercussions. The fact that they're mirror images of each other only makes it better- removes any lingering inhibitions.

And somehow they're kissing- a little too intimate at first, hitting too close to home, but Kira's so devious that Light can't resist- and it's just a quick flashing thought in Light's head that _a girl never felt this good_. That thought alone almost makes him come, just in knowing that he's so narcissistic that he can only be fully satisfied by _himself_.

Slowly he begins to notice little things that should be unnerving, but he simply can't run them through his super-powered megalomaniac brain when he's under so much sexual pleasure. They're lying on their sides now, bad because it puts them on more equal ground, because Light isn't necessarily the dominator anymore. Another possibly bad thing is that Light's just kissing Kira now, hands up tightly around his neck, and their tongues are surging back and forth and usually they're both germophobes but their saliva is the same, too, and don't they taste _good_. It's not the kissing that's bad, it's that now Kira's hands are idly playing with the button and zipper of Light's jeans, and that's not really bad either, the bad part is that Light is pressing against him and moaning into his mouth because he _wants_ to be touched and that now it feels okay that he's not the dom, maybe he never really was cut out for that anyway, and _please_ won't he touch him, really touch him.

Then a knee slips between Light's legs, and those dirty playful hands are resting gently on his hips and it's so _unfair_, he _wants_ it and it's not being given to him. Light starts to loosen his grip around Kira, intending to work himself off because he really doesn't think he can stand this much longer, but then-

_Don't touch yourself,_ Kira whispers against his lips. _Use me._ And he presses his knee more firmly against the v-shaped joining of Light's legs to tell him further _just what he wants him to do_.

Light realizes, Light knows. Deep inside him he admits that maybe he's lost just a little bit.

But he's never felt this good before. Isn't that excuse enough?

So willingly he tightens himself around Kira's leg and begins to rub himself up and down, and _So lascivious,_ Kira whispers. _So dirty._

Luckily for Light the friction and general eroticism of it all is getting to Kira, too. Cool fingers are working at opening up Light's jeans because of course they have to prove a scientific point, make sure they're complete twins, from head to toe and everything in between...

But then he feels something pressing against him- _Light's_ hands, working far more efficiently to release Kira from his denims. And Kira starts to panic, because Light isn't kissing him anymore, he's pulled back some and he's staring at him, perverted lust written all over his face.

Kira regrets doing whatever he did that made Light regain control of himself, but it's too late now. He feels himself going soft and submissive again as Light takes hold of the situation. They're two halves of the whole as it is- they must always be equal, balancing. And in truth, Light has the most power, Light with his physical body and station in the real world. Kira, in the end, is just a second, lesser personality that will only ever be channeled into the waking realm by accident.

Light sits up, a cruel smirk playing across his handsome features.

"Suck me." He commands.

His twin can't help himself. He kneels between Light's parted thighs and lowers his head, opening the fly quickly and pulling down Light's briefs.

A sigh slips from his lips despite everything, because he'd know that cock anywhere, flushed pink-red and standing tall. He gladly slips his mouth over it, at first pressing his lips against the tip in a dirty sort of kiss, then slowly widening them to take in Light's cock in its entirety.

Because this is, in the end, but a dream, they both know what to do, and it won't ever hurt unless Light wants it to- it's his dream, after all. Kira knows this and it unnerves him but Kira's a masochist and a sadist all wrapped up in one, so what does he care? Pain will only make his orgasm more satisfying.

Let's refine the mental picture now.

Light is sitting up straight, legs bent, leaning back on one arm while the other plays with Kira's hair. Kira himself is crouched down, knees folded under himself, sucking Light off. His ass is sticking lewdly up into the air, and his jeans are loose because Light had unzipped and unbuttoned them some minutes ago. Light is obviously enjoying himself, watching Kira blushing so deeply and obviously so overcome. It feels good to invade the mouth of his counterpart like this.

Eventually Light feels Kira begin to slack off- the sly movements of his tongue slow, he doesn't open his throat up quite as much as before- and he knows it's time for a bit of intervention, a bit of change.

Kira almost chokes on the penis in his mouth when he feels a couple of slick, wet fingers sliding down his ass crack. And he moans when one of these fingers begins to press into him, with a complete lack of regard for an adjustment period. The pain makes his cock jump, makes him suck more fervently at Light's length. Then a second finger, and the merciless stretching almost makes him come right then and there.

"Now who's lascivious?" Light murmurs with a soft laugh.

His twin moans in response, trying to press harder against Light's fingers and continue deep-throating him at the same time.

"Enough."

Kira pulls back obediently, mouth making a wet pop as it disengages from Light's member. Those fingers are still inside him, and he's shaking and red and humiliated, and he falls forward with a cry when a third finger shoves itself in with the rest, head resting against Light's stomach with that cock rubbing against his chin.

"That won't do," Light says in an unnervingly motherly sort of voice. "Sit up."

Kira tries, and he almost makes it, but then Light smiles viciously and _twists_ his fingers just _so_ and a pleasure so intense it brings tears to his eyes makes him make another embarrassing mewling noise and collapse a second time.

"I said, get _up._"

But he can't, Kira _can't,_ not when Light's still rubbing against his pleasure-spot like that.

"_**Up.**_"

Somehow he manages, sitting back against Light's fingers with shameless moans and trying to fill himself further with them, feeling so good but so unfulfilled, like things weren't quite complete, not yet...

Abruptly, Light removes his fingers, so quick it hurts again.

"You know what I want you to do, Kira?" He cocks his head to the side, staring down at his double.

Kira stares up at him mutely.

Light leans down, smoothing his palm over Kira's ass. "Fuck yourself on me. Now."

When Kira bites his lip and looks away, Light gives him a quick, sharp spank.

"_Now._"

With a whimper of compliance, Kira clumsily straddles Light's lap, all ready feeling a slight burning sensation in that loosened ring of muscle that he knows will only grow more intense as time passes. Hesitantly, he raises himself up a bit on his knees, leaning a hand against Light's thigh to support himself. And he takes hold of Light's cock, guides it towards his hole as he lowers himself back down on quaking legs.

And maybe because it's a dream, or maybe because they just did it right, Kira slowly envelops Light's cock.

It hurts, and Kira realizes too late that there are wet streaks down his face and oh does Light look pleased with himself. For a moment Kira just sits, tense and straining, memorizing the feeling of being filled so perfectly. It's like Light's cock was _made_ for his ass. Or vice versa. Something.

Light looks up at him, eyebrows raised. "Move."

Gingerly at first, Kira obeys. The pain throws him off- it feels good, but not as good as when Light touched that _some_thing in him that felt so-

_-Oh-_ Kira gasps, spine arching beautifully as his eyes roll back in his head. So that's it. _There it is._

Moaning and panting with absolute abandon, Kira pulled up and thrust down again, and _mmm_ that spot again, so good. And he feels Light gripping his hips, and moving like he wants to follow whenever his cock is pulled even halfway out of Kira's ass. Then they're kissing again, almost like they're in love or something, which is impossible because that would mean Light's in love with himself and so is Kira.

And then Kira pulls back, gasping,_ I'm gunna- gunna c-_, Light's there, and they fall over the edge together.

And Light wakes up.

L gives him a dirty look from the far edge of the bed. The circles under his eyes look much darker than usual. When your bed partner tries repeatedly to molest you in his sleep, even an insomniac can become exhausted.

And the next time Misa-Misa grows angry at Light's lack of response when she kisses him, fondles him; when she shrieks "Well go fuck _yourself_, then!" at the top of her lungs and storms out, Light just smiles.

"Thank you," he says politely to the empty room. "I think I will."


End file.
